


And Maybe The Fact That The Moon Can Never Have The Sun Was The Reason That He Loved Him So

by writtingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, a mild smut, because i can't stand sad fiction :(, im a mess i know, lmao they were fucking while a child knocking on their door, luke is married, michael is luke's mistress, michael ridding luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtingmuke/pseuds/writtingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Baby, Im sorry” Luke suddenly spoke, Michael who was half way leaning on the blonde’s chest immediately stiffed.</p><p>“Why?” Luke leaned to Michael’s forehead and cried his eyes out, clutching the shirt on Michael tightly.</p><p>“Baby, I’m leaving” Michael’s whole world crashes to the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Maybe The Fact That The Moon Can Never Have The Sun Was The Reason That He Loved Him So

**Author's Note:**

> inspires from my favorite poems ever

 

The moon was so bright, up on the sky. Fixed on its spot while the stars twinkles oh so slowly every second. Like the stars were his heartbeat as he lied now. Like the stars were mocking his ability to sustain the numbness he felt inside his body, Michael can see the light illuminates his small bedroom, the light reflecting on his tears as they rolled down his face. Not worrying the fact that his body for once doesn't shudders or even moved while he's crying his eyes out, like he was so used of crying he can officially controlled his own body from reacting. His small frame fixed on the bed, lied on his back with nothing on his body except the tangled sheets around his hips. He felt likes dying but no one have to know that, not even the body next to him.

Lying beside him was a man, his chest heaved calmly even though he was lying on his stomach, revealing the muscly back he owned to the world. The sheet that tangling on Michael's hips was also snaked on the younger man's body. Covering his perfect bum to his thigh. For some odd reason, the man decided to stay the night and Michael was in no place to say no. 

Even though his presence suffers him like a human in needed of air while drowning in a deep ocean. Michael wasn't drowning but his mind was shut completely, the air felt like toxic when he inhaled and every second it just get worse, Michael wish Luke would leave him alone.

The oldest of the two cried all night, not that he hate Luke, for the love of God, he loves Luke since they both wanted each other in high school. Michael look at Luke like the boy was the one who hung the moon every night, Michael loves Luke as much as his heart can take and he never wanted to let Luke go. Never in his twisted mind he'll ever not loves Luke, all day Luke plays in his mind like a broken records. He can never bring himself to not be in love with Luke. But Luke wasn't thinking the same.

Luke was married and to Michael's nightmare, _she_ was a great women. They have the perfect little family where they’ll celebrate festive seasons with some odd jumpers and costumes, Luke had his two boys wearing matching pajamas every Christmas Eve while the adults sat around the trees, talking about their year and their loved ones. Which broke Michael a little more since he couldn't talked about the love of his life in front of his family members and close friends. When Hannah brought the pies and let them eats while snuggling next to Luke on their couch, Michael's heart breaks a little bit more.

When Ashton nudged them and lift the mistletoe over their heads Michael knew he will no longer breathe that night.

But then again, even after all those painful moments he had to witness, Luke would come to him subtly and stole some kisses when no one would look. Their hands intertwined underneath the dinner table and their ankles rubbed on each other playfully. Michael lived for that moments and even when his inside was slowly dying he couldn't wish anything else other than Luke, Luke and Luke.

Luke held him tighter once his eyes dried up, he snuggled closely to Michael's shoulder as he slide their legs together. "What's on your mind Michael?" He spoke, voice harsh and rough.

"You" Michael said bleakly.

"I’m here baby boy, go to sleep please" Luke left some kisses on his bare shoulders and automatically the older one's eyes flutters shut. The warmness of Luke's lips soothes him every time, he no longer feel broken with every damn kisses. Like the warm lips were his glue to hold himself together.

He squirmed and fixed his head on the pillow, his neck was actually hurting after he forced himself not to move for hours. The younger one already drifted to sleep again. "I love you" Michael whispered, almost not audible.

"I know" Michael really wanted to cry again for the night but that can wait.

 

* * *

 

He forget how relaxing it could be waking up next to warm, breathing person. So he snuggled a little bit closer. "You can't get any closer baby" A soar, husky voice echoed in the small bedroom and again, he forget how exciting it was to wake up next to a real person, to wake up next to Luke.

"I need some warmth, you are so cuddly" He said, burying his face into the crook of Luke's neck, Luke chuckled and wrapped his body tightly. "Thank you" Michael said. Kissing his chest shortly after.

Morning was one of the thing that Michael hates, he hates waking up cold and alone because the morning remind him that Luke, his lover is cuddling his wife on their bed. Just like he is now. His mind drifted so far away, trying to picture how cuddly they’d look, would Luke kiss her forehead? Or maybe their hands intertwined and their legs wrapped around each other. Will Luke said 'I love you too' and not a simple, dull 'I know' to her I love You's wishes? Michael body stiffened and the urges to cry crawling back inside his pathetic mind. He brushed the skin on Luke's back with the pad of his thumb and when the younger one hummed in content, Michael can't bring himself to like the sound he made, he can only think about Luke's and Hannah's lazy morning surrounding with their kids on his bed.

Michael wanted that too since he was 16, and Luke only gave him this. He hate himself more because, he actually doesn't mind as long as Luke still wanted him every broken night.

Michael squirmed away from Luke's embraces and the latter gave him a puzzle look, Michael sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for his (Luke's) t shirt and slide it over his head. He then pick a boxer and put in on him. "What's wrong? Come on, hug me. Love me" Luke pouted and all that Michael wanted was to jump and just cuddled his boyfriend back to sleep. Kissing him passionately and tell him how much he fucking love Luke Hemmings.

"I can’t," He step to his closet, pretending to find a decent clothes "Gotta work and you need to go home. Hannah has been calling you since last night" Michael said, still pretending to find a dress shirt and his skinny jeans underneath the mess inside his closet.

"I told her I'm with you-" Luke huffed and lied on his back, he placed his arm on his forehead. "We were fighting about Jake, he got B in maths but A+ in arts. And she want Jake to stop doing arts and just focused on more important things such as math" Luke lips his bottom lip. Michael on the other hand has stop pretending to find his clothes, he leaned his forehead against the closet door and sigh deeply.

"You can't talk about your family in my apartment, we discussed about this. It pains me a lot when you said about her in my house." Michael's heart clenched and even though he loves Jake like the boy was his son he still doesn't have the courage to learn about his lover's son.

 "I’m sorry Michael," Michael heard the sound of sheet and his bed creaking, when a sudden hands wrapped around his waist he can't made himself mad. Luke knew his button, Luke had those advantages over him and that's why he always the one who was fucked over. "I won’t do that again" And he forced Michael to turn to him, he wanted to see his boyfriend's face and kiss those red lips. So he did that.

When Luke's lips landed on his, Michael felt sparks and when they moved oh god, the fireworks erupted around them. Even if its just a peck on the lips he still could feel the warmness on their cheeks and the flutters deep inside his tummy. Luke parted and kiss his face, hand cupping his jaw tightly. Michael face scrunched up and he giggle when Luke kiss his throat. "Did I mention how much I love you Michael?" And Michael shook his head, "So fucking much" He kissed his face again.

"Me too, God, I can't help myself from loving you. It’s so pathetic I want to kill myself" Michael hugged the younger boy and he felt kisses on his head.

"Its okay baby, me too. I want you all to myself I get so annoyed with my own mind when you talk to other guys" He confessed and not like last night where he cried his eyes out and feeling his heart clenched and burst, he was in a really good morning. His mind and feelings were so happy.

Michael kissed the younger boy’s bare chest, “Better fucking love me forever” He mumbled on the skin and Luke let a small, hopeless laugh. Michael knew that sound very well, it was Luke ‘I don’t know’ sound but he just stand there in silence. Even when Luke doesn’t going to love him forever he take this, he’ll always take this rather than anything else.

“I’ll love you forever” And for the thousandth time in his little heart, he knew he will always choose Luke over anything.

 

 

He don’t think he had a heart anymore, his little organ was already numb and dead. He couldn’t fathom how he could stand this, he couldn’t stand Luke’s little family but he still find himself here. In Luke’s family, with his unbeaten heart and dead feeling. Sure, he can always carved a smile when Hannah hugged him and when the twin chase him into the house. He was always pretending and to pretend he is happy in this family was easy.

He pretend that Luke’s wife, Hannah was his bestfriend, technically they were. The three of them were bestfriends at some points. They could talk over anything and he'll be smiling like a fucking string puppets, sometime when Hannah going to reach for his fingers he’ll flinches but only for a solid second, he smile again after that, with his hand on Hannah’s small one. He pretend that Jake and Xander were his son, buying gifts and called them baby boy when their mom wasn’t around. Yes, Michael knew he was fucked but both twins had Luke’s eyes and awkwardness. He fell in love even more to the 12 years olds and the boys loves him too.

His little acting ended one night when Hanna invited a couple of their friends for a fancy dinner, Michael remembers their last fancy dinner 12 years ago, when Hannah was carrying a twin in her belly. Michael remembers how much he cried until his eyes turn blurry. He slept with his head throbbing painfully, demanding a proper care. But Michael can’t even stand up, he was so devastated, the news of the babies hurt him more than their wedding night.

So yes, Michael was a little paranoid when Hannah called him for a dinner again.

When he walk inside the house everyone was already there, dressing in their best dresses and holding their own babies and children, Michael would kill to have a baby on his own even if the kid is adopted from a barbaric, malfunction family. He was from a barbaric and malfunction family, so does Luke that’s why this all happen, that is why Luke is married to their bestfriend 13 years ago. He made a mental note to always love his kids when he decided to have one, no matter what their sexualities is, he wouldn’t disown his kids or threaten them to be straight in any way.

A chirpy voice greeted him and suddenly his coat was off and two sets of small hands holding his own tightly, Michael said a few chirpy hello to them and kneeled down to their level, kissing their cheeks and hugged them properly. Hannah smile and hugged him after, “You are late, mister” She said with her angelic voice, seriously Michael couldn’t brought himself to hate Hannah, the fact that he and Hannah are best friends and she was the one who took him into her house once upon a time killed him every day.

“I was baking-“He held the pink box on air and Hannah squealed a little, she hugged him again and rubbed his back soothingly.

“Come on in, Luke’s in his office. Can you get him? He’s been in there for a long time and I’m a bit busy with the food” Michael nodded, of course the universe want him to meet his boyfriend in his house, alone, inside a house full of their friends and family. After greeting some of the friends and hugged a few kids Michael finally braced himself to go and search for Luke. He stepped one stairs at a time, rubbing his sweaty palms together. Its incredible how much he knew about Luke and his little family, the nook and crook of the house, the stubble wall and which door creaked the loudest. And which room they can’t even think to come inside, Michael walk all the way to the end of the hallway, standing in front of the wooden, dark door.

He can’t believe he was so nervous. 13 years of sneaking around and yet his mind still can’t process the fact that he is fucking his best friend’s husband who accidently his best friend too. He knocked a few time before Luke ordered him to come in.

Luke was sitting on his chair, hair tousled and greasy. He was in his favourite jumper with the sleeves pull to his elbows. “Hi Luke” The latter suddenly lift his head and Michael heart stings when he saw Luke’s eyes were red bloodshot and his face was red. He was crying alone and Michael can’t decide which one hurt him the most.

“Baby” Luke greeted him, he motioned for Michael to close and lock the door, after checking that the door is tightly shut and locked he walked closer to the younger man. Luke quickly pulled Michael into his laps, the older one sat sideway awkwardly with his hands on his own thigh. “I miss you”

Michael’s chest warmed up and he nodded, “me too” Luke reached for his fingers and played with them gently, he had his chin on Michael’s shoulder and Michael can still hear the small sniffles and his rough voice. “Why are you crying Luke?”

“Why aren’t you calling me baby, babe?” Luke ignored his question, Michael turn his head to Luke and sigh deeply.

“We’re in your house-“And suddenly Luke head fell to his shoulder, Luke hugged the boy tighter. “What’s wrong Luke? Please, you’re worrying me..” Luke cried on his shirt, Michael felt a warm tears seeps into his shirt. He ignored them and just rubbed the younger one hair soothingly.

“You’re gonna dump me- I know it” Luke said in between breathing and Michael was totally scared at this point.

“Why am I gonna dump you, I love you baby that’s not gonna happen” He cupped Luke cheeks and tilted the younger one head to face him, Luke’s lips quivered and his face was getting red, way worse than before.

Luke reached for Michael’s lips and the older one gasped, his eyes slowly shutting once he felt the warmness all over his body, Luke parted his lips forcefully with his tongue and Michael just obeyed, his hand wrapped around Luke’s neck and their lips moved gently on each other. Michael hummed in content and so did Luke. After a few seconds he pulled away, looking at his lover’s face fondly. “Straddle me babe” Luke said after a few seconds of silence.

Michael froze, “Luke there’s people down-“ Luke gently fixed Michael’s sitting position, pulling his legs to straddle him properly, Michael just followed what the younger man wanted but his heart was beating so fast he afraid they might literally stop.

“I don’t care” He look at the eyes and feeling calm almost immediately, Michael’s eyes trailed to his lips and his blue eyes again and again, and slowly their lips reconciled, slow and innocent.

“Gotta do this fast” And he bit Michael’s bottom lip, pulling them in between his teeth gently emitting a lovely, beautiful moan from his boyfriend, the kiss heated and after a few seconds Luke pushed his tongue into Michael’s. The older one moaned and sucked the tip of Luke’s tongue roughly, their hand were inside each other shirt, touching and caressing each other skins. Michael feel a finger on his sensitive nipples and a throaty moan filled the room.

“Quiet baby, Hannah is downstairs” When Luke speak of her his body becomes weak, but Michael wasn’t going to let this ruin their moments, he pulled away from the kiss. Luke grunted and chased for more but Michael held him with his hand on his chest. “Wha- oh fuck”

Michael rocked forward, and Luke tilted his head back. Feeling bliss when their clothed cocks grind on each other, Michael rocked forward and backward slowly. Moving his hips professionally and grind their cock roughly, “Baby, gotta keep quiet, the twins gonna hear his daddy doing naughty things with their Mickey, wouldn’t want that to happen don’t cha?” And Luke muffled an intense ‘fuck yes’, he bit his bottom lips and held into Michael’s small waist. The older one keep grinding on him he can literally feel Luke’s cock hardening underneath his ass.

“Baby, please-“ He looks at Michael and wow, he almost nutted himself up, Michael looks so fucked up. His hair fall nicely on his forehead and his lips were wet and lustful, when he lick them seductively and rocking his body like a porn star, Luke can feel his lower tummy tightened. “I’m coming babe, please let me fuck you”

“Gonna ride you buttercup, would you want that?” And Luke moaned was almost like yelling, he bit his bottom lips again, drawing blood all over his perfect lips. When Michael stand up from his lap he felt empty until the older one unbuttoned his jeans and slide them down in one movement, he can actually feel his cock hardening, lying heavily on his stomach. Michael unbuttoned his own jeans and boxer, immediately pulling them off his legs. Luke's hand fumbled inside the drawer, finding his lube and a condom. After a few minute Michael was already climbing back into his boyfriend laps.

“Let me prepare you bub” Michael shook his head, grinding their bare cock together. He tossed his head back, revealing his pale neck. Luke wanted to kiss and mark the pale skin but he held himself. He can’t do that, not with his family here.

“I’ve done it this morning, just gonna ride you raw. I want to feel you” Michael picked the lube a squirted them all over his palm. Slowly he wrapped Luke's dick and jacking his boyfriend off for a few seconds, listening to Luke's pretty sound and looking intensely on the younger one face, a small smile appeared on his lips because Luke was so hard and it was all because of him.

“Yeah me to, please” Michael giggled, his fucking boyfriend is so polite, he lift up his body and lined up the younger one cock inside his hole, feeling stretched as fuck when the cock slowly sliding in “Baby I love you so much-“Michael hummed, biting his lips to hold his moan, He bounced on the hard cock slowly at first, pulling them off completely before slamming back inside his ass. Rolling his hips while the younger one withering and whining underneath him. He repeat the movement and rolled his hips faster, clenching on Luke's while finding his own pleasure. Luke was a mess, his dick was hurting over the clenched around him but he was so in love and to be honest the pain was worth it, he felt good everytime Michael clenched around him.

A sound of small knocked appeared and Luke griped Michael’s hips roughly, forcing both of them to stop “-Daddy, can I come in?” And they both froze, Michael can’t help himself. Luke was hitting his prostate and his cock was resting there when they stop. Michael rolled his hips slowly making Luke’s shivered and his chest heaved heavily.

He inhaled for a few second, “Im busy bub, what do you want?” Michael fisted the jumper on Luke, his fingertips were white and he was about to explode.

“Mommy is looking for you, do you see Mickey anywhere?” Michael sighed deeply, he ignored the little kid behind the door and begin to bounce himself again, faster and faster everytime. Head tilt far back and eyes rolled to the back of his head, he was almost passed out on the feeling of Luke's tip brushing his prostate. He bit his own lips and bounced rather sloppily on the younger boy. Luke was holding his breathes in every thrust, he was so close and Michael was about to bring him there.

“I don’t know bub, he- oh- He’s not here” Luke steadying himself by gripping harder on Michael’s clothed waist, Michael brought his face closer to Luke’s face and he kissed the corner of his mouth and moan quietly against his lips.

“Okay, just hurry up okay. Everyone is almost here” without any warning Michael slammed harder on Luke’s cock feeling the hard dick roughly stabbing his prostate, Luke doesn’t reply just a bunched of words muffled into once, Michael smirked because Luke was a mess, face blushed and his hand moved up and down on the his body.

“Come for me Luke, please, come in me-“ And Luke nodded, chasing his own high. Michael bobbed himself up and down, slamming on the cock like his life depend on them. He was a moaning mess but sadly he can’t scream his heart out. Luke felt Michael clenching around his dick and how easily his cock slide in and out.

“I’m-“ And a couple more harsh bounced Luke finally came, creaming inside the older one ass. Michael came a few second after that with his hand, jacking himself off after Luke was totally done, he came all over Luke’s jumper. They catch their breath and stare into each other eyes, silenced wrapping both men, Michael let a small smile, he was too pleased and he just want to wrap his body underneath his blanket and sleep the night away. “Baby," Luke suddenly spoke, "Im sorry” Michael who was half way leaning on the blonde’s chest immediately stiffed.

“Why?” Luke leaned to Michael’s forehead and cried again, clutching the shirt on Michael's chest tightly.

“Baby, I’m leaving” Michael’s whole world crashes to the ground.

 

He remembers Luke’s face when Hannah announced to the guest that they’re leaving for Australia, people on the dinner table cheered but Luke and himself was mourning, drowning deep in their sadness. He remembers how he tore the meat with his fork and with every movement he was trying to hold his tears down. He remembers that he wasn't pretending to smile anymore, he was about to cry but somehow he managed not to.

He remembers Luke knocked on his door that same night, crying and shaking his whole body while his face turn to red. Luke wanted to hug Michael but the later didn’t ever let him inside.

“Michael, please” He reached for Michael’s wrist but Michael slowly moved his hand away. Resulting in Luke crying a little louder than before.

“Luke, I will let you in-“The younger one face light up “But choose me, pick me. Love me back”

Luke’s eyes widened and the prominent red veins around his eyeballs were visible for Michael to see, Michael felt like his heart string was pulled roughly, “I can’t my dad will disown me Michael”

Michael nodded, face turn into sadness, “Then leave, I won’t let myself be sad again. Your dad wasn’t there for you when you were fifteen and heart broken, he wasn’t there for you when the twins cried in the middle of the night and you felt like a failure, your fucking father wasn’t there for you when you decided to leave the hell hole and open your own goddamn business. I was, not even your lovely wife. I was there picking your broken pieces when he punched you repeatedly while your fucking mom cried like a fucking coward she was. I love you, I was the only person who hold your hand when you were afraid of sleeping alone, I was and always will be there for you. I just want you to choose me, choose your goddamn happiness-“ He started to tear up and just then Luke’s fingers automatically brushed his tears away soothingly his heart swelled a billion times before they immediately ruptured again. This time a million time harder than before. “-Just pick me Luke, love me”

Luke let a sniffles and he chocked on his own saliva resulting in throaty sound from him “I can’t, I-“ And by that Michael begun to move further inside, leaving Luke alone, crying his mind out.

“Goodbye Luke” The door slowly shut on Luke’s face.

 

Michael remembers this morning, when Hannah invite him for the fairway party, Michael had to fake sickness and wished them goodbye through his phone. Its been three hours, his body was numb and almost failed, he was sprawling on the couch, watching some Garfield while eating left over pizza he bought yesterday. His white tee shirt covering almost to his thigh, he can’t barely see his own boxer. His mind was always going back to Luke and like always he had this urges to cry and go a full on tantrum.

Because Luke choose her rather than him.

He felt useless, every single room in the house smell like Luke, he saw Luke standing on his kitchen making some breakfast when he stayed the night, He saw Luke sprawling on his bed eventhough it was already 2 PM and neither of them wanted to leave the bed. He saw Luke sitting next to him, his legs draped over Luke’s long one and just giggle while watching some cartoons. He wanted to move away from this apartment, from the hell he and Luke build before this.

A collapsed and thing crushing from outside his apartment drew him away from the cartoons. Its been hours since Luke and his family left and he need some time to process those thing. And maybe a little neighbor distraction would be good for him, he lift the empty plate from his belly and slowly he walk to the door, this time the sound of kids cackling and mumbling under their breaths erupted, Michael never knew Elaine had kids (or even a kid) so he slowly open the door-

“No Jake don’t run away-“ Michael’s mouth gaped and he quickly slapped his hand to his mouth, in front of him stood Jake and Xander in their baseball uniform with Luke, slouching forward to his kids with a bouquet of flowers and matching caps. “Uhm- Hi” Luke immediately stand straight.

“What are you doing?” Luke lips parted and closed again, he lick the chapped dry lips before Jake pull his sleeves roughly.

“Dad, come one. Just say the word” The little boy spoke and Xander nodded in agreement. The two siblings stood beside Luke with cute little blue strips outfits and the same patern shorts. Their caps tilted a little, showing those pretty blue eyes they had when they lift their head to look at his tall uncle and dad.

“I can't find a cute matching outfits beside their baseball uniforms and I kinda had this cap from high school so yeah" Jake rolled his eyes and Xander groaned in frustration, Luke looked at both his son and smile, laughing nervously " Anyway, Michael I-I choose you” Michael’s face scrunched in confusion, he slowly let down his hand.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“It mean daddy won’t followed us back to Ausselia, Mickey” Xander smile, showing his teeth. And this time Jake was the one who nodded in agreements.

“Yeah- I choose you, Hannah’s gonna be here to pick the kids and I told her everything about us. She’s a little bit frustrated but I don’t care, I fu- oh frick” He glanced to the kid who was intensely watching him right now, Luke was so nervous but he coughed a little afterwards “Anyway the point is, I want you. I choose us” And he bit his bottom lip, reading the older one face. Michael was about to say something when a lovely sound came from the hall, all eyes landed on her and Michael’s blood froze.

“Jake, Xander. Say byebye to daddy. We’ll be leaving soon” Hannah walked to them but she doesn’t even look at him, the lady stood far away from them while Luke crouched down to hug his two sons. He promised to pay some visits and follow them once it’s all settled down. Xander kiss his dad's cheeks and pull Michael’s hand down. Michael kneel down and hug the kid lovingly.

“Bye kid” He whispered. A small hand playing with the end of his hair.

“Bye Mickey”  And Hannah immediately pulled both of her son, she can’t look at Michael and honestly so did Michael. She left without saying anything to Luke. Michael look at the boys and they waved with a big grin on their face. A sudden grip to his wrist made him look away, look again to his boy.

“I want you, do you want me back?” Luke’s eyes were full of hopes, the older guy nodded and Luke immediately pull him into a big hug, burying his face on Michael’s neck. “Its gonna be a mess but stay with me please.”

“I will always be with you” Michael rubbed the younger one back soothingly, he felt a smile and tears on his skin. Luke pulled away and look at his boyfriend’s eyes. Those green eyes were painful and hard to look, it contained too many things he could only imagine he saw these past decades and Luke was so grateful Michael wanted him back. He leaned forward and kiss the older one, chapped lips with slippery one and he hummed in content when Michael kiss him back. They stood for a few minutes more there, just savouring those moments.

“I love you” Luke said.

“I know” A big grin plastered on Michael’s face and he laughed when he saw Luke’s pouted lips. “I love you too you fucking sap”


End file.
